Here We Go Again
by JoBrosAreHOT
Summary: A story about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus meeting and becoming friends, and eventually dating. It's a very cute fluffy story, and a bit of drama. Joe and Kevin will have small parts as well. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, or anyone else I may mention in this story.

Chapter One

--

Beep Beep Beep

At first Miley thought that her alarm was going off, but soon realized that the rather annoying beeping sound wasn't coming from her small clock sitting on her nightstand, but it was coming from outside. She threw the covers of herself and stood up. She walked over to her window, and pulled back the light colored curtain. She looked around and at first she saw nothing that looked any different, but then she saw a huge moving truck, backing up to the house across the street from hers. She stood there and watched it as it backed all the way up to the open garage door. The beeping finally stopped, and she decided to go back to sleep, after all it was only seven thirty on a Saturday, there was no need for her to be up that early.

After half an hour of laying down, she gave up on trying to sleep, she was awake and decided to just start her day. She got out of bed once again, and headed into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, combed through her hair and put it up into a pony tail, and did her makeup. She then headed into her walk in closet to select her outfit for the day. It was one of the few days she had off, and she wanted to be comfortable, but look cute. She decided on a pair of white shorts, and a grey t shirt with a peace sign on it and then slipped on some flip flops. It was the perfect spring outfit. She took a quick look in the mirror and then headed out of her room.

She looked around the house, but no one seemed to be up yet. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mandy's phone number. A couple of minutes later they had plans to go to the coffee bean and spend the day together. Miley wrote a note to her parents telling them she was going to hang out with Mandy for a while, and about ten or so minutes later, Miley heard the doorbell ring, and she happily walked to the front door, grabbing her purse of the table and then opened the door. She greeted Mandy with a smile. "Hey." She said, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Miles." Mandy said smiling back. "New neighbors?" Mandy asked as they made their way to her car.

"I guess so." Miley answered. "I had no clue the people even moved, I was woke up this morning by the truck backing up." Miley told her best friend.

"So that's why your up so early." Mandy said. They got into the car and drove off in the direction of the coffee bean.

--

"Nick come help me move this stupid bed." Joe yelled form inside the giant truck currently holding all the Jonas' furniture.

"Coming." Nick yelled back. He walked into the truck and saw Joe standing behind the bed.

"Hurry up, I'm trapped." Joe said. Nick laughed.

"How did you manage to get stuck?" Nick asked picking up one side of the bed and helping joe move it out of the truck.

"Well, I did a very smooth jump, and landed on the mattress, but the mattress wasn't very sturdy and I kind of rolled onto the floor of the truck, and ended up back there." Joe explained as they carried the heavy bed into the house and up tat stairs.

"Only you could do something so weird and stupid." Nick said. They put the bed in Kevin's room. "I'm gonna go get some more boxes." nick told Joe and headed back down the stairs.

He walked outside and saw a white car pull up to the house across the street from his. He didn't think much of it, and continued on his way back into the truck. he looked around a bit, looking for the boxes that had his name son them. He wanted his room unpacked as fast as possible, he hated having everything packed away.

He soon found his boxes and picked one up. He walked back out of the truck and could hear people talking. He looked across the street and saw two girls getting into the white car. At first he thought nothing of it, but he couldn't help but notice how familiar the one girl looked. She finally saw the girls face and he knew who it was.

He watcher the car drive away and hurried into the house and tossed the box aside. He looked around and found Joe in the kitchen, of course.

"Joe." Nick said walking in the room.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Guess who I just saw getting into a car." nick said.

"Uhm, Oprah?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe I saw Oprah."Nick said sarcastically.

"Okay, Rachel Bilson?" Joe asked agian.

"No, I didn't really want you to guess, just say who!" nick said getting impatient.

"Well you could have said that. Who?" joe asked.

"Miley Cyrus!" nick said.

"Haha." joe said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I'm being serious." nick said.

"You saw Miley Cyrus getting into a car?" Joe asked.

"Uhm, yes, that's what I just said." nick told him.

"Oh my gosh, Miley Cyrus? You know what that means?" Joe asked.

'That she lives across the street form us." Nick said.

"No, that billy Ray Cyrus lives across the street from us." Joe said.

"Him too." nick said, then noticed how happy Joe seemed. "Gosh Joe, got bit of a crush on Billy Ray don;t you." Nick said sarcastically, and walked off.

--

Miley and Mandy had gotten their coffee and drove around a bit, talking about random stuff, then Mandy had to go to a voice lesson, so she was dropping Miley off.

"Talk to you later Manders." Miley said smiling and getting out of the car holding her half empty coffee cup. She waved bye to Mandy as she drove off, and began to walk to the front door, when someone yelled hi or something. She stopped and turned around. She looked and saw a guy standing across the street, he new neighbor she assumed. She started walking of over to say h, assuming it was just some fan or somethign, bu as she got closer she realized that it was Joe Jonas.

"Uhm Hi." She said after she was within five feet of him.

"Hey, I'm Joe Jonas, your new neighbor." He said smiling and holding out a hand. She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Miley Cyrus." She said.

"I know who you are." he said. "Wow I sounded a bit stalkerish." he laughed at himself.

"It's cool." She said. "So your the reason I'm up so early.' She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Nothing. Uhm, where's you move from?" She asked.

"We lived a few streets away, but the house was way to small for all of us." he explained.

"Hmm." She nodded.

"My brothers are inside, if you want to meet them?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling. They walked inside, and she couldn't help but smile at all the mess and clutter. They had about a thousand boxes scattered all over, all marked with black sharpy, saying things like kitchen, Kevin's room, den.

"Sorry about the mes, but we are moving in." Joe said as they walked up the stairs.

"It's cool, my room looks like this and I've lived here for three years." She laughed. She never got the chance to unpack completely, she was always busy with Hannah stuff, or touring.

They walked down the hallways and entered a bedroom that was pretty empty still, but had a stereo and guitar.

"Kev, we have company." Joe said. A guy appeared out of what she assumed was a bathroom carrying an empty box.

"Who?" he asked.

"Miley Cyrus." Joe said smiling.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Kevin." He said holding out his arm. Miley shook his and and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same." He said. Frankie showed up after a minute, and she got to meet him as well. After a minute of small talk, Joe took her down the hallway and into another bedroom that had a curly haired boy, who was digging through a box.

"Nick, I have someone to introduce you to." Joe said smiling.

"Who?" nick asked, thinking it was another one of Joe's friends, who he really didn't care to meet, and they didn't care to meet him.

"Miley Cyrus." Joe said with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha.' Nick said not turning his attention away form the box.

"Dude, I'm not kidding." Joe said.

"I'm not falling for your stupid little joke, I have to find a notebook, so go do somethign that's actually productive." nick said.

Joe held back a laugh and looked at Miley. Miley felt like she missed something.

"I guess he doesn't want to meet you." Joe said winking at her. Miley was confused.

Nick finally looked up at Joe, about to say something about how crazy he was, but then he saw a second pair of feet. he slowly looked up and right there, standing in his bedroom, was Miley Cyrus.

He couldn't help but stare, he couldn't believe it. He figured joe ws messing with him, but he was actually serious, for once.

"Uhm, Hi." Miley said smiling.

"Hello. I'm Nick." He said starring at her. Joe burst out laughing. nick hit him in the arm, but that didn't seem to stop joe, he was bent over holding his stomach.

"Nice to meet you." Miley said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." He said glaring at Joe.

"Well I have to go, we can hangout later or something." Miley said.

"Yeah we can, maybe Nick won't act so weird next time." Joe said after he stopped laughing.

"And Maybe Joe won't be such a moron." Nick added.

"Well bye." She said.

"I'll walk you out." Nick said. Miley nodded and they both left the bedroom. They walked down the stairs in silence, both feeling a bit weird.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Miley said once they were outside.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Bye."

"Bye." Miley said, and then walked across the start and back into her house.

--

The next day Miley had to go into the studio, so she was up at six forty five. She hated getting up early. She pulled on a pair of green sweat pants, and a sweatshirt and slipped into yet another pair of flip flops and went to the kitchen, not bothering to do her makeup. She ate breakfast and was in the car with her mom ten minutes later. She spent a few hours recording, and writing. Hr mom and her stopped by in and out burger on their way home and the in the car. They got home around noon.

Her mom pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. They both got out of the car and was starting to walk up to the front door, when someone called Miley's name. She stopped and looked around. She saw Nick standing across the street smiling at her. She told her mom she was going to say hi.

She walked across the street, slightly regretting her outfit choice, and not wearing any makeup.

"Hey Nick." She said smiling.

"Miley." He said. "I was unpacking and saw you." he aid.

She nodded her head. "So how's the move going?" She asked.

"Uhm, good, we've had a few injuries, but nothing to horrible." nick said picking up a box.

"That's good, I guess." Miley said, picking up a box too.

"You don't have to do that." nick said.

"I don't mind." Miley said smiling. They carried the boxes into the living room and sat them down.

"So do you want to hang out later?" He asked her.

"Sure, when?" She asked.

"Uhm, how's three?' He asked.

"Three's great." She said smiling.

"Cool." Nick said. Miley started walking, but nick called her name.

"yeah?" She asked.

"What should we do?" He asked, realizing that they hadn't discussed what to do, or where to meet.

"Uhm, do you want to hang out at my house?" She asked.

"That sounds good." he said.

"Cool." She said and then left.

After Miley left, Nick run upstairs and into Joe's bedroom.

"Joe, guess who I'm hanging out with today." Nick said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Miley." Nick said smiling. "Guess what we're doing." Nick said.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"We're hanging out at her house." Nick said.

"Is Billy gonna be there?" Joe asked.

"I dunno, it's his house, so maybe." Nick said.

"I hate you." Joe said.

"Oh my gosh, you'll meet him eventually." Nick said walking out of his room.

--

A.N.

So let me know what you think of the story so far. The next chapter will be them hanging out. I know I was asking what story to write next, and I know this isn't one of the ideas I had, but I kept thinking about it all day, and had to write it. Review telling me what you think. If you like it, I will post the next chapter either later tonight, or tomorrow. And as always, I'm open for ideas!

Krissi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers or anyone else I may mention.

Chapter Two

--

After Miley left the Jonas' house, she went home, and chilled out for a it, then began getting ready to hang out with Nick. She curled her hair and did her makeup, she picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that said music is love, and pink converse. She got dressed pretty quickly, and then decided to clean up a bit before he got there. Since she had her own wing, she had quite a bit of space to clean. She started by making her bed and picking up her clothes from around her room, then moved into her living room, and kitchen. By three o'clock it looked pretty clean. She heard the doorbell ring and hurried through the house and to the front door. she looked in a mirror, then opened the door.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Hi." he said.

"Come on in." She said holding the door open. He walked in and she shut the door. "So I figured we could hang out in my living room." She said, and started walking back to her wing. He looked around and was petty sure he was seeing the living room, but they were passing it. He kept quite and followed her. They arrived in her wing a minute later.

"here we are." She said.

"You hav your own wing?" he asked looking aorund.

"Yeah, I made a deal with my parents." She told him.

"What kid of deal?' he asked.

"I promised that I'd live at home until I was twenty." She explained.

"Hmm." he said.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Uhm, why don't we talk, get to know each other?" Nick suggested.

"Okay." Miley agreed. They went to her couch and sat down. Miley crossed her legs and faced him.

"So, have you always lived in California?" Mley asked him.

"We've lived all over. We're all born in different states." He told her.

"Which state were you born in?" Miley asked him.

"Texas." He said.

"I was born in Tennessee." She told him.

"I know." He said, then realized that it sounded kid of stalkery. "I mean, everyone knows who Billy Ray Cyrus is, and your his daughter, so." He said.

"I figured." She said.

"I actually think Joe is in love with your dad." Nick said laughing.

"That's kind of creepy." She laughed too.

They spent a couple of hours hanging out watching t.v. and talking.

Nick's phone started ringing.

"Hello?' Nick said into the phone.

"I'm at Miley's house. I think it's in the garage still. Are you sure? Told you. I don't know, in a little while, why? Okay." He stopped talking and looked at Miley, then turned his head. "Uhm, no." he said quieter. Miley couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. "Yeah, okay see you then. Bye." He hung up the phone, and turned to face Miley again.

"That was Joe." he said.

"Hmm, what did he want?" She asked.

"He just wanted to know when I'd be home." He told her. "Well, more like tell me when to be home."

"Do you have to leave?" She asked, hoping he didn't.

"We have about half an hour." he smiled at her.

"Good." She said. "So what else did he say?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were on the phone kind of long to just have talked about when you'd be home." She said, she was really curious about what they had talked about, cause he was acting a bit funny.

"Oh, uhm, he just babbled about some stuff." He said.

Miley nodded her head.

They spent the next half an hour watching Heroes, then he had to leave, so she walked him to the front door and waved goodbye.

--

Nick walked into the house and saw Joe walking downstairs.

"Home one time, your such a god boy." Joe smirked.

"Shut up." Nick said.

"So what happend after I called?"joe asked.

"Uhm, we watched t.v.." Nick told him. "What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know, your the one who thought she was hot, or whatever." Joe said shrugging.

"I said that once, like months ago, it's not like I'm in love with her." he said. "I hadn't even met her until yesterday." He added.

"Whatever."

"And what give with you calling me to find out if we made out yet?" Nick asked crossing his arms. "She kept asking me what we talked about."

"Dude I'm your older, and muc more mature brother, I have a right to ask."

"Well maybe wait until I'm home next time." Nick said walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Gotcha, little bro." Joe said smiling.

--

The next few days were very tiering for the Jonas'. They finally got the main part f the house unpacked, but the bedrooms still were in boxes.

Ring Ring

Nick was just about to start unpacking more of his room when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Miley. They had exchanged numbers the other day when they we hanging out.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Nick, it's Miley." She said.

"Oh, hey Miley, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just calling to se if you wanted to hang out?"

"Oh, I'm kind of in the middle of unpacking my room." he said.

"Oh." Miley said, disappointed, but tried not to show it.

"Do you want to come over, you can help me?" He asked. He wanted to see her again.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be over a like five minutes." She said.

"Cool, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." She said, and they hung up.

She touched up her makeup slipped on some shoes, and left a note for her parents, and hurried out the door. She walked across the street slipping her cell phone into her back pocket. She walked up the walkway and ran the door bell. It was only about thee seconds and the door was opened. She smiled at Nick, and he smiled back.

"Hi." She said.h

"Hey, come on in." He held the door open until she was inside.

"It looks much more organized since the last time I saw it." She said referring to the house.

"That's good, we still have like a million boxes in the garage to unpack." He told her. They headed upstairs and into his room."This is my room." He told her as they walked into it. All that was done was his bed.

"We have a lot of work to do." She said looking around.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything if you don;t want, we can talk while I work."he suggested.

"No I'll help. Unpacking's actually kind of fun." She said sitting down on the floor, crossing her legs and opening a box.

"Well then, you're in for quite a treat." He said sitting down too.

"So, your home schooled right?" She asked him.

"Yep, are you?"

"Yeah. Ninth grade." She said as she pulld out a stack of notebooks.

"Me too."

Miley stood up and carried the notebooks to the desk across the rooms and sat them down, then drug the box over to the desk too and stated setting things up.

"Just so you know, I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing with all this stuff, so there's like a ninety eight percent chance you'll hate it, and have to redo it. Just thought I'd warn you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm not picky." He told her smiling.

Miley finished unpacking the desk stuff and moved onto the box that said clothes. It was one of the tall wardrobe boxes that youcould hang your cloths in. She opened it and saw a bunch of cloths hann up, mostly tee shirts.

"For a boy, you have a lot of clothes."

"It's not all mine, the three of us, tend to get clothes mixed together, so there's a good chance half of it is Joe's or Kevin's" he explained. Miley nodded and hung up a big chunk of clothes.

"You have a Metro Station shirt?" She said holding it up.

"Yeah." Nick said looking at it.

"I love them." She said hanging it up.

"You kind of have to don't you, I mean it's your brothers band?" He asked.

"I guess, but i do love the music." She said. She found a shirt that said aged to perfection. "You have fun clothes." She stated.

"Uhm, thanks I guess." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He finished putting away his c.d.s and looked over at her and she was putting on his aged to perfection shirt, over her shirt.

He laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uhm, trying on you shit, what does it look like?' She rolled her eyes playfully. She turned and looked in the mirror. "I think it looks much better on me." She said facing him.

"How do you now, you've never seen it on me?"

"Not true." She said. "You were wearing it the day we met." She told him.

"You remember what shirt I was wearing?" He aske,d kind of surprised.

"Yes, I'm weird like that." She said smiling.

She went back to hanging up his clothes, with no intentions of taking his shirt of any time soon.

About two hours later they were done. His room looked like he'd lived there for years. They got all his poster and pictures hung up, all his clothes put away, his desk was all set, the room was complete. And she still had his shirt on.

Miley had to go home, so they were walking to the fornt door.

"Thanks for helping me." Nick said when they got to the front door.

"No problem, it was fun." She said. "I should get home before my dad has a hissy fit." She told him.

"I don't really want Billy Ray Cyrus as an enemy." Nick said, and then laughed a little. Miley started to pull the shirt up and was gonna take it off, but Nick grabbed her hand.

"You keep the shirt for now." He told her.

"I was just playing, I wasn't going to keep it." She said looking at him.

"No, keep it, and like you said, it looks better on you." He told her with a smile. "And besides if i ever need it back, I know where you live."

She smiled back at him and opened the door.

"Bye Nick." Se said.

"Bye Miley." After she across the street and back inside her house, he shut the door.

"Bye Miley" he heard Joe mocking him.

"Shut up." Nick told him turning around to look at him.

"Little Nicky has a crush." Joe said.

"I do not." Nick told him, but couldn't help but think he did have a small crush on her.

--

Fast forward to about two weeks later

--

Miley and Nick hadn't hung out since they unpacked his room. They were both really busy, but they talked on the phone a couple of times.

"Miles, it's your night to take the trash out." Miley's mom Tish told her.

"Okay." Miley said and walked into the kitchen, and took the bag out of the garbage can and carried it through the house and out the front door. She walked down the walkway to the big garbage can. She opened it and threw the bag inside, and shut it as quickly as possible, it didn't exactly smell good in there.

She was about to head back inside when she saw a car pull into the Jonas' driveway. She waited a minute and Kevin, Joe and Nick all got out. She decided to go say hi. She walked across the street and walked up to Nick.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Hey Miley." Nick said.

"Miley!" Joe yelled from the other side of the car.

"Hey Joe." Miley yelled back. Joe came walking around the car.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good, and how are you Joe?" She asked.

"I'm okay." he answered.

"So what are you up to?" Nick asked her.

"Nothing, just taking out the trash." She said.

They talked for a few minutes, then Miley's mom called her back.

"Bye guys, I'll talk to you later." She said waving, and walking back to her house.

"So what's up with you two?" kevin asked Nick as they walked through the front door.

"We're friends." Nick said.

"So you don't think she's hot" Joe asked.

"Uhm, I guess." Nick said.

"So do you like her?" Kevin asked walking into the house and putting his keys down.

"I don't know, she's cool, but we don't even know each other yet." he said.

--

"Hey dad can me and Noah go to the park with the Jonas'?" Miley asked her dad. They had finished eating dinner about ten minutes ago, and her dad was doing the dishes.

"I didn't know you guys made plans." Billy said.

"We didn't, they just called me to see if me and Noah wanted to join them. Frankie's with them, so they could play." She explained.

"Okay darling, se you later."

They ran out the door and headed down the street.

"Are you and Nick boyfriend and girlfriend?" Noah asked as they walked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You talk about him all the time." Noah said.

"Well, we're friends. And I do not talk about him all the time" She said. A few minutes of walking and they were at the park.

"hey guys." Miley said walking up to them.

"Hey Miley. You must be Noah." Joe said looking down at Noah.

"Yes." Noah smiled.

"Frankie's over there on the jungle gym if you want to go play." Joe said pointing to the jungle gym. Noah ran off to join Frankie.

"So how are you Miss Cyrus?" Joe asked her.

"I'm doing good." She said. "Been really busy." She added.

"Yeah the last two times we wanted to hang out, you were off being famous." Joe said.

"You guys must be busy too?" She asked.

"Actually, we are on a bit of a break. taking some time off from touring." Kevin explained. "Just chilling out for a while."

"Lucky.' She said. She didn't get to much chilling time.

"Guys come watch!" Frankie yelled. Kevin and Joe walked over to watch him while he played on the monkey bars.

"So, what have you been up to?" Miley asked Nick.

"Not much, just writing and stuff." He said.

"Hmm, no girlfriend or anything/' She asked, trying to make it sound like a normal question.

Her question kind of threw him, he hadn't expected it.

"Oh, no." he said. "What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope." She said. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She asked, noticing he seemed to be smiling a lot more the he usually did.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nick!" She whined.

"I don;t know, I guess it's kind of good to know that your single." he said quietly.

"Really? And why is that?" She asked, smiling.

"You know." he said, hoping she did know and that he wouldn't have to say it.

"No, I don't think I do." She said looking at him. He looked at her.

"It's just that, when you hear that a cute girl is single, it's just nice to know." He said shyly.

"Oh." She said smiling. "So you think i'm cute?" She asked ater a minute of silence.

"I-I guess, yeah, your cute." He said, feeling the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

They all acted like five year old, playing on the slide and swings, and throwing tan bar at each other, and after Frankie and Noah were practically asleep on the ground, they decided to head home.

"I can't believe that we spent three hours playing." Miley said walking next to Joe, who was carrying Noah.

"Me either, our parents are probably like, where are those boys, they have been gone for three hours, and none of them have cell phones with them!" joe said, trying to sound like his mom. Miley laughed.

They walked up the walkway to Miley's front door. She unlocked and opened the door and so Joe could go in and put Noah down. She followed behind.

"Just sit her on the couch." Miley told Joe. " My dad will carry her up to bed later."

"Speaking of Billy, he wouldn't happen to be home would he?" Joe asked after he laid Noah on the couch.

"I have no clue." Miley told him. "Nick told me about your crush on my dad, maybe I'll let you meet him tomorrow or something, if your nice." She said smirking at him.

"Haha." he said walking back to the front door. "Bye Montana." Joe had started calling her Montana a little while after they met. He thought it was funny, or something, she didn't mind.

"Well Frankie's getting a bit heavy, so let's get home." Kevin said, who was carrying Frankie.

"Right, well bye Miley." Nick said. Joe and Kevin started walking toward there house, and when Nick started to turn around, Miley grabbed his arm and leaned closer to him.

"I think you're cute too." She whispered into his ear, and then let go of his arm, smiling a him.

He smiled back.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye."

--

Ding Dong

Miley was sitting in the living room in sweatpants, a tank top, and fluffy slippers watching Gilmore Girls when Braison yelled that someone was at the door for her. She sighed and stood up, and ran across the house, just missing slamming into the wall. Slippers were hard to run in.

She grabbed onto Braison to stop herself from bumping into her guest. She looked up and saw Joe Jonas standing smiling at her.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know, just walking around thought I'd come by and say hi." he said. Braison couldn't care less about Joe being there, so he walked away and Miley leaned against the door.

"If I don't let you meet my dad, you'll never leave me alone will you?" She asked.

"I'd say there's a ninety nine point nine percent chance that I won't" he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on in. He's in the kitchen." She told him.

he smiled and bounced inside.

"Nice outfit by the way." He said.

"Shut up." She had forgotten what she was wearing. She walked with him into the kitchen.

"Daddy, someone wants to meet you." She said.

Billy ray turned aorund and smiled at Joe.

"Hello." He said holding out his hand.

"Hi." Joe said, shaking his hand. "I'm Joe."

"Billy."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan.' Joe said still shaking his hand. He finally let go and Billy chuckled. They talked for a few minutes about music and other random stuff, Miley just sat on a stool and watched.

"Oh my gosh, I can;t believe I just met Billy Ray Cyrus." Joe said walking back to the front door with Miley.

"Now You can stop bugging me." Miley teased. Joe looked at her and pulled her into a super tight hug.

"Thank you!" He said finally letting go.

"Welcome." She said smiling at him.

"Well I gotta get home, I was suppose to be cleaning the garage out." He said walking home.

"Bye." She yelled after him. he turned and waved, then continued walking home.

Miley returned to her spot on the couch and watched the last ten minutes of Gilmore Girls.

--

"I guess I never really thought about it before." Miley said into her phone. Her and Mandy had been discussing what would happen if you were to fall form a bridge or really high building ono the hard ground, and weather or not it would make a splat sound.

"I assume it would because when you drop something, like a watermelon, it makes a splat kind of sound, doesn't it?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never dropped a watermelon before." Miley said laughing.

"Yeah me either."

Miley's phone started beeping, telling her she had another call.

"Manderz, hold on a sec, I have another call." She told Mandy, switching lines.

"Hello?' She said.

"Miley, we need you and your dad to come down to the Set please. It's important." Said Miley's manager.

"I thought today was my day off?" She asked.

"I know, but we have something important to discuss with you, about the Hannah Montana movie."

"Okay, I'll be there in like twenty minutes." She told him, then hung up.

"Sorry Mandy, my manager called." She told her.

"What did he want?"

"He said I have to get to the set, and that he has somethign important about the Hannah movie to discuss with me." Miley explained.

"Hmm, well I'll let you go then, but fill me in later." Mandy said.

"Sure, bye."

"Bye Miles." They hung up, and Miley went down stairs and told her dad about them having to go to the set. They left a few minutes later, and got there ten minute late.

"All I'm saying is that if you didn't let everyone in front of you, then maybe we wouldn't be so late." Miley said to her dad as they walked into the building here the Hannah Montana set was.

"And maybe if you didn't need to get coffee, we wouldn't have been so late."Billy said. Miley rolled her eyes and drank her coffee. It was possible that she made them late, but she would never admit that.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of a hold up involving coffee, and traffic." Billy told Miley's manager.

"No problem, your here now." He said. "Come sit down." Billy and Miley sat down at the large circle table.

"So as you know, we have decided to film the movie in Nashville." The manager started. "And we have been searching for different celebrities to make small appearances, and we have gotten a few so far, but none of them really work into the main plot for the movie."

"What is the main plot?" Miley asked. She had been asking that question for months, and she still hadn't been told.

"Well, after much consideration, we have decided to have Miley have a boyfriend, and Hannah, cause a little drama."

"That sounds really fun." Miley said excited about getting to have a boyfriend, two actually, even if they weren't real.

"But now comes the part where we figure out which guy we want to be Hannah's boyfriend, and Miley's." he began. "We have got it down to two guys for Hannah and three for Miley."

"Who are they?" Miley asked eager to find otu who she would most likely be kissing for the next four months.

"For Miley, we have a guy named Lance, a guy named Josh, and a guy named Andrew. They are all beginner actors, so you probably won't know them, but here are their pictures." he said handing Miley three picture of three very cute looking guys.

"Now for Hannah, since she is a celebrity, we wanted her to have a celebrity boyfriend. We have Jesse McCartney, because we know you love him so much, Nick Jonas, he's a beginner actor, but figured the fans would love him and Hannah together." Miley was sitting there nodding her head when she realized what he had said.

"Wait, did you say nick Jonas?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" She said smiling, and getting very excited.

"I take it you're okay with the choices?"

"Vry okay. Uhm, do I get a sa in who lands the roles/" She asks.

"Yes, that's why we brought you here, we want to discuss who you want to play your on screen boyfriend so that you'll be comfortable with him."

"I chose Nick!" Miley said a bit to fast.

"Okay, we'll also have roles for his brothers too. Now for Miley?"

"Uhm, I guess I choose him, he seems pretty cool, and down to earth." She said reading through Josh's info on the back of his picture.

"Okay, well we're all done here, your free to go. We should have the script finished up in a week or so."

"Thank you so much, I'm very excited about everything." Miley said hugging her manager.

Her and Billy began to walk away when Miley thought of something.

"hey, can I tell nick he got the part?" She asked.

"I suppose, he'll find out in a few days anyways."

"Okay, thank you again." Miley said, then her and Billy left.

--

A.N.

So nick's going to be playing Hannah's boyfriend, interesting. Lol. So did you like the chapter? I wanted to keep it pretty real, but I couldn't not put this in it. I think it would be so much fun to have her acting with the Jonas'. And by the way,the boys were never on Hannah Montana in this story. So review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas brothers, or anyone else I may mention.

Chapter Three

--

The second Miley's dad stopped the car, Miley was jumping out and hurrying over to the Jonas' house.

She rang th doorbell, and a minute later the door opened and Kevin smiled at her.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Nick, is he home?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. Go on up." Kevin told her. She smiled and hurried up the stairs. She walked down the hallway and to nick's room. his door was pulled shut, but not closed, so she could see in a bit. She was just about to knock when she heard hi strumming on the guitar. She stopped and listened to him singing. His voice was so amazing, she figured she should knock pretty soon, or else someone would walk by and find her standing there listening, and name her the official Nick Jonas stalker or something. She knocked softly o his door.

"Yeah?" nick yelled from inside. Miley pushed the door opened and walked in.

"hey, I dind't know you were coming over." nick said sitting his guitar down.

"I didn't either.' She said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just chilling, I was at the set a little while ago, and we were discussing the movie and stuff." She said sitting down on the desk hair.

"Oh yeah, they movie how's that going?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. I'm not really sure what's going on, except that we're filming in Nashville, and who's going to be playing my on screen boyfriend, or should I say boyfriends. One for Miley and one for Hannah." Miley told him.

"Oh, you know who's playing him?" Nick asked.He had auditioned for the role of Hannah's boyfriend months ago, and figured that he didn't get the part since he hadn't heard a thing from them.

"Yep." She said. "I picked some random guy named Josh to be Miley's boyfriend." She said.

"And what about Hannah?" He asked.

"It was between two guys. Jesse McCartney, and one other guys, he's a well known singer, but a beginner actor." She said. "He's in a band with his two older brothers. Has curly hair, and an adorable face." She said looking at Nick.

"What?' He asked.

"I believe they said his name was, Nick Jonas?" She said. smiling at him.

"Sure you kidding?" he asked.

"Nope, you are Hannah's on screen boyfriend." She said getting up and jumping on him. She was so excited to get to work with him.

"For real, I can't believe it." Nick said. Miley had been practically on top of him, but was now laying down next to him on his bed.

"I know, I was like freaking out when he said your name. why didn't you tell me you auditioned?" She asked.

"Because I auditioned like six months ago, and figured I didn't get the part." he said.

"Well you did!" She said excited and smiling at him. She sat up on the bed and looked at him.

"So you said you choose Miley's boyfriend, did you get to choose Hannah's?" Nick asked sitting up and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I may have had a tiny bit of say in it." She admitted.

"So you choose me?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe." She said.

"Why?" He asked, kind of surprised that sh picked him.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, we get along, your my age, and when it comes between your and Jesse, I think you might be just a little bit cuter." She giggled.

"Excuse me, i think I'm more then a little b cuter." He said.

"Fine, your this such cuter." She said spreading her finger apart and holding them up.

"Told you." he said. "So we will be playing boyfriend and girlfriend, interesting." he said.

"Interesting how?" She asked.

"I just find it interesting that you picked me to be your on screen boyfriend. Seeing how we'll probably have a kiss or two in the movie." he said smirking.

"Yeah, well, I'll just block those parts out." She joked.

"Come on Miles, just admit that you can't wait to kiss me." he said.

"Nu-uh, why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"She asked.

"Because I'm such a stud mfin, you can't resist." he joked.

"Please, I'm dreading the kiss scenes." She said rolling her eyes.

"Admit it Miles, you want to kiss me." He said ticking her sides. She leaned back onto his pillows trying to get his hands off her sides, but she was having no luck.

"Never!" She yelled. He continued you tickle her. "Fine! I can't wait to kiss you, in fact it's all I've been thinking about." She said. The truth was that it actually was kind of true.

He stopped the tickling and laid down beside her.

"I knew it." He said. Miley looked at him, breathing hard from all the tickling.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"I think it's time you say you can't wait to kiss me." She told him.

"Why wold;t I say that?" he asked.

"Because it's true." She told him.

"Uhm, no it isn't, you repulse me." He joked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well then maybe I will have to call my manager and let him know I made a mistake, and that I want Jesse to be my boyfriend." She told him joking.

"You wouldn't." he said looking at her.

"Oh I think I would. Unless you ant to admit that you're absolutely dieing to kiss me."

"Fine. Miss Cyrus, I am absolutely dieing to kiss you." He said.

"Told you." She smile at him. They laid there for a few minutes in silence.

"It's true." Nick said.

"Wat's true?" she asked.

"I really do want to kiss you." He said looking at her. She turned her head to face him too.

He started moving his head closer to hers, and she did the same. They were within an inch of each other when they heard footsteps and then Joe say oh crap. They umped apart, but Joe had already left. They looked at each other.

"Uhm, I have to go, see you later nick." Miley said getting up, and hurrying down stairs and across the street.

Nick sighed and got up too. He straightened hi shirt and went down stairs. Joe was in the kitchen.

"I'm am so sorry dude." Joe said, and for once sounded like he really was sorry. "I didn't know Miley was even here."

"Whatever, no big deal, we were just playing around." nick said, then realized that Joe would surely be able to turn that into something dirty.

"Playing around, so that's what the kids are calling it these days." joe laughed.

"Shut up.We were just hanging out, she met with he manager about the Hannah movie, and found out who landed the ols as he boyfriend."nick told Joe.

"Who?'Joe asked.

"Well, some guy named Josh is Miley's boyfriend and I'm Hannahs." he said.

"Fo shizzle?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she got to pick between me and Jesse McCartney."

"And she picked you?" Joe asked

"Why do you say it like that." Nick asked.

"I'm juts surprised that's all. i mean you two are friend and isn't it ind of weird to be like kissing and stuff?" Joe asked. "or are you guys more then friends?" Joe added.

"No Joe, were just friends, and no it won;t be weird at all. And it's a Disney movie, how much kissing can there be, one maybe two?" he said.

"Well in the Jake Ryan episode there was like four and that's a thirty minute episode" Joe said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's just working." Nick said.

"And were you two having rehearsal upstairs?' Joe asked.

"What do you mean" Nick asked, even though he knew he would have to explain why him and Miley were seconds away from kissing.

"You were very close and if I'm not mistaking your eyes were shut, it looked as if you were about to kiss her."

"Well, I kind of was." He admitted.

"I knew it!" Joe yelled pointing at nick.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you liked her." Joe said. "Kevin owes me thirty dollars!" Joe said.

"What are you talking about, your bet on me liking Miles?" he asked.

"Kind of, we bet on how long it would take you to make a move. I won." Joe smiled.

"How do you now I made a move, maybe she did?"

"Did you?"

"Yes." Nick said.

--

A week later, Miley received the script, and so did Nick. They made plans to go through them together. Nick was going to come over to Miley's house at three o'clock.

At two thirty, Miley started getting ready, and was all done by three when he got there.

"So skip through it to our scenes together."Miley said. They finally fond it. They read in silence for a few minutes. It was just a bunch of them talking back and forth, and then it said they kissed.

"Well, there's kiss one." Miley said.

They continued reading. They finished a short while later and found that there was about six kisses in the whole movie, one of which was at the end and was suppose to be longer and very loving then all the rest.

"So." Nick said.

"Six." Miley said. "That's a lot." She added.

"Yep. it's a good thing your dieing to kiss me?" he joked.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley said looking at Nick.

"You can ask me anything." Nick smiled.

"The other day when we were in your room, and talking about kissing and joking around, then you said you really wanted to kiss me. Were you serious?" She asked.

"Oh." he said, not expecting that to be the question. "Well, I, uhm. Yeah, I was." He said. "Can I ask you somethign now?"

Miley nodded her head.

"Before Joe interrupted, it kind of seemed like we were about to kiss..." He said. "Does that mean that you want to kiss me too?" he asked shyly.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"So if Joe hadn't walked in?" He began to ask, and Miley nodded her head.

"But Nick, I don't think it's such a good idea." Miley said.

"W-Why not?" he asked, kind of disappointed.

"I just don't want anything to mess up the movie and our friendship." She told him, looking at him.

"Right, of course." he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Miley aid looking down.

"Miles, don;t be sorry, your right about the movie. And I don't want our friendship messed up either." he said.

--

A.N.

I'm skipping a head about two weeks when they are all leaving for Nashville

--

"How come we had to get up at five thirty so we wouldn't be late,and now your girlfriend is making us late?" Joe asked Nick. They were sitting in the Cyrus' living room, waiting for Miley to finish packing.

"Joe, chill, she'll be done when she's done, ad she's not my girlfriend." Nick said.

Miley was walking downstairs in a juicy suit with her brothers carrying her suite cases.

"Why am I carrying these?" Braison asked.

"Because I have the dog, duh." Miley said. She was carrying her small dog she named Rodeo.

"Finally!" Joe said very loudly as miley walked intothe livgin room.

"Sorry guys, I had a bit of a packing prblem." She said.

"What kind of problem?' joe asked.

"Too much stuff and not enough space in my suite cases. It all worked out though. I had Braison sit o it, but he didn't weigh enough so Noah and him both sat on it, and it finally closed."She said.

They put Miley's stuff in the car, and they all headed to the airport. The seating arrangements on the plane were Billy and Tish, Denise and Kevin Sr. Joe and Kevin, Miley and Nick, and Noah and Frankie. Nick and Miley talked most of the way, then Miley fell asleep on Nick's shoulder. They got to Nashville at six o'clock that evening, and rented a car and they all went to the Cyrus' house. The house was really big, so everyone could fit in it, and it was so much more practical then the Jonas' living in a hotel for four months.

"Dinner cooking, so don't eat anything." Tish told the kids. her and Denise had decided to team upon the meals, since there was so many mouths to feed. They all unpacked and got settled and then all sat down for dinner.

"Kevin Sr. said grace, and they all started eating.

"When do we begin filming?" Kevin jr. asked.

"Rehearsals start tomorrow at nine an go for about two two weeks, then we start filming." Billy Ray said.

"I'm so excited!" Miley said.

"Me too." Nick said looking at Miley across the table. She looked at him and smiled.

After they finished eating, they all did their part in cleaning up. Pretty soon, everyone was off to bed. Miley had her bedroom, Billy Ray and Tish had theirs of course, Noah had hers, Braison had his, Brandi had her own room as well, Nick and Joe were sharing, Kevin and Frankie shared, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had there own.

Miley was in her bathroom washing her face, and when she was done she realized she had no towel. She wiped her face off the best she could with her hands, and then walked through the hallway to the linen closet and grabbed a towel out of there.

She tuned around with the towel covering her face and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said lowering the towel and seeing that it was nick that she ran into.

"it's okay." he said.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't have your face covered and try and walk at the same time" Miley said.

"I guess." Things had been a bit weird between Miley and nick since their conversation after reading the script. "Well, I'm tired, so, night Miles."

"Night Nick." Miley said smiling and heading back to her room.

--

Miley's alarm went off at eight o'clock the next morning. She hit the snooze alarm three times making her thirty minutes late getting up. Her mom finally came to check o her, and found her asleep. She got up and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, along with converse. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and put on a little make up. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was no time for a real breakfast, so everyone just grabbed coffee, and cereal bar or something, and got into the car.

They arrived at the set there minutes early, surprisingly enough. They got out and went inside the building and saw everyone else who was working on the movie siting around. After a few minutes of talking, they all began to read through the scripts by themselves, and after everyone was done, they all sat together at a big table and read through the entire scripts. They were done around noon, Miley decided to go hang around Emily and Mitchel for a little while before she had to leave. She hadn't seen them in a while, she missed them.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hey Miles, How have you been?" Emily asked.

"I've been good, I can't believe it's been four months since we saw each other.' Miley said.

"I know, I missed hanging out with you." Emily said.

"What about you Mitchel, did you miss me too?" Miley asked looking at Mitchel.

"Of course I did Miley."He said pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"So what have you been doing?" Emily asked Miley.

"I was working on my album, it's all done, finally. Other then that just chilling out at home."She said.

"I have to say, I was pretty surprised when I heard the Nick Jonas was going to be playing Hannah's guy." Emily said.

"I was surprised too." Miley said. "They gave me the choice between him and Jesse McCartney, and I was like, Nick, no question!" Miley told Emily laughing at herself.

"So you and nick are?" Emily asked.

"Friends." Miley said.

"Hmm, okay." Emily said.

"Well I better get going, I believe everyone is waiting for me. Bye guys, see y'all tomorrow." Miley said hugging them both, then walking back to where the Jonas' were, and they all left.

Then next few days was about the same, they would go in at nine, rehearsal till noon, then go home. Nothing to exciting, it was all just reading, but by the fifth day of rehearsing, they wanted everyone to run lines, while acting out the scenes as well. of course Miley and Nick had to go first. They were acting out a scene where they were just getting back from a big Hollywood party. They held their scripts in their hands and said each lines, walking around t set, acting them out. The scene was suppose to end with a kiss. Nothing major, just short, sweet kiss on th lips.

Nick was standing close to Miley, and he leaned down and a few seconds later their lips met for the first time. The kiss was so quick, that it wasn't that special, plus it was in front of the whole cast. They were done with their scene and now Miley had to do a scene with the guy playing Miley's boyfriend.

Their scene was them hanging out at her house, and was over very quickly. Miley absolutely adored Josh, he was so sweet, she was very glad she picked him. Nick seemed to take her liking josh as a like liking him sort of way, and he seemed a bit funny the rest of rehearsal. Miley decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Nick." She said sitting down next to him.

"Miles." he said.

"So, you were great today." She said.

"Thanks, you were great too." he smiled.

"So are you okay, you seemed a bit, I don;t know, off after running lines?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just thought that you were, I don;t know, that you were maybe jealous or something, but whatever." She said.

"Jealous? Of the Josh guy?" nick asked.

"Well yeah.' She said.

"I'm not jealous." he said. Miley nodded her head. "Why would I be?" he asked.

"You know why." Miley said. Nick looked at her a minute.

"I'm not jealous."he stated.

"Okay, your not jealous." Mil said getting up and walking away. This would be a very long four months.

--

A.N. So let me know what you think so far. I'm really getting into the story. I love reading your reviews. Also let me know if you have and ideas, I would be more then happy to hear them. I have been kind of fast forwarding through a lot of parts, and I feel like its been making th story kind of sucky, so I'm gonna start adding more detail.

Krissi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers or anyone else I may mention

Chapter Four

"Yo, what are you doing?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen. Miley was standing by the counter with eggs, sugar, flower, salt, and everything else you need to make cookies.

"I'm baking." She told him.

"Hmmm. Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure, wash your hands." She told him. She was very surprised that he wanted to help, he hadn't really been to involved in cleaning or cooking since they got to Nashville.

"All clean." he said drying is hands and holding them up to show her.

"Good, put the eggs in." She said. He carefully picked up the eggs hit them on the side of the bowl and then poured them inside the bowl. They worked together very well, soon they had all the cookie dough rolled up in balls and placed on the cookie sheet. Miley put them in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"I didn't know you baked?" Joe asked pulling himself up onto the counter and letting his legs swing back and forth.

"My mom taught me when I was younger, but I don't get to do it as much as I would like to." She said. "Do you bake?" She asked him. "I mean by yourself?" She added.

"I baked muffins once, but other then that I just help my mom." he told her.

"Aww, that's so cute." She said smiling and sitting on the counter next to him.

"So where's Nick on this fine day?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, he's your brother." Miley said. She hadn't seen Nick all day.

"He's your boyfriend, or I'm sorry, friend." he said playfully rolling his eyes.

Miley shook her head. "Joseph, we are really just friends." She said.

"I know that's what I said." Joe smiled. "So you haven't seen him?"

"Not since yesterday." She said.

"He probably wonder around and got lost and can't find his way home." Joe said.

"Do you like acting?' Miley asked.

"I hate it. No just kidding, I love it, it's so much fun." He said. "All the smooth lines that I usually have to think about for a while just get given to me on paper, and I get them all on film." Miley laughed. "Are you having fun filming?"

"A lot of fun. I love working with you guys." She said.

"And what about kissing Nick, is it weird?" He asked.

"Are you asking if he's a bad kisser?" She asked.

"No, I was meaning is it weird for you two, who are just friends, to have to kiss and stuff?" He said. "But if he is a bad kisser, feel free to tell me."He added.

"It's not that weird." She told him.

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." he said.

"Joe! Seriously."

"Yes you can ask me something." He told her.

"And you won't tell Nick, or anyone else?" She asked.

"Nope, my lips are sealed." he said.

"Not good enough, pinky swear." She said holding up her pinky. He held his up and the looked them together, then shook their hands.

"Well yesterday on the set, Nick was acting all weird after my scene with Josh, and I as talking to him about it, and he said he wasn't jealous, but hello, he's very obvious about it, and it just makes me wonder if this whole working together thing will go smoothly or not." She said.

"Well if he's jealous, that probably means he likes you, and you can't deny that you like him too, and then why don't you two just like go out or whatever?" Joe asked.

"Because when we got our scripts we were talking and he was kind of asking if we could be something more then friends, and I told him I thought it was a bad idea,and that it would mess up our friendship and make working together harder."

"Well it doesn't sound like working together is going so smoothly with you two being just friends either." Joe said. "Why not try it, see what happens?"

"I don't know." Miley said. "I guess we'll see what happens. And remember you promised not to say anything, you even pinky swore, so not a word to anyone, especially Nick." Miley said.

"Won't tell me what?" Nick asked walking into the kitchen. Miley had no idea what to say, so she looked to Joe for help.

"That we spilt dish soap all over the floor." Joe said.

"Why would that bother me?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, why would it bother you?" He asked Nick.

"I don't know that's why I asked you." Nick said.

"Sheesh Nick, your just trying to confuse us into thinking you really wouldn't care about the dish soap being spilt when you really would. Come on Miley, we don't need to take this." Joe said jumping off the counter and grabbing Miley hand and pulling her out of the room with him.

"That was confusing." She laughed.

"Yes, but now he's probably doesn't even care what we were hiding from him." Joe said, seeming very proud of himself.

"Hmm, who would have thought you actually had a brain floating around up there." Miley said pointing to his head.

"Shocking I know." he said. Miley laughed at him.

Later that night.

Miley was sitting on hr bed strumming her guitar trying to finish writing a song she had been working on for a few weeks.

She started singing the part she already had written down.

Every weeks the same  
Stuck in school so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at eight is crazy

Time in school, what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

Days too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring

Cuz it's the time when  
The time when

She stopped for a minute to think about what could go next. She started strumming again and singing random lines, until it sounded right.

Were gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts

She wrote the next part down and and then continued.

Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh

She was stuck yet again. She continued singing the part she had written so far, and trying to add to it. Someone knocked on her door. She looked u from her notebook and yelled for them to come in.

Kevin walked in smiling at her. "Hey Miles, your mom said to tell you that we're all going out to dinner at seven."kevin told her.

"Okay, thank Kev." She said smiling.

"What are you working on?' he asked, being the snoopy songwriter he was.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm kind of stuck right now." She explained.

"What do you have so far?" he asked.

Miley played him everything she had written down so far. he stood there and silently watched her.

"What do you think?" She asked. She had never had anyone besides her family help her write before, it was kind of weird.

"Let me see the notebook." Kevin said. Miley handed him the lyrics filled notebook that held all of the songs she had been working on the last few months.

"What about something like,

Hangout, its something we like to do  
With my friends, every mess were into  
These are the last songs that we chose  
None of them are here to remember you

He half sang half said. Miley thought for a second while she wrote it down.

She stated playing the song again and included Kevin's lyrics. They seemed to fit perfectly. She began singing again.

Days too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring

Cuz it's the time when  
The time when

Were gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh

I wish it would never end,  
Spending time with my friends  
Oh with my friends

Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go

Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know.  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control.

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh

Once she was done, she wrote them down and then sang the song from

begging in to end.

"Sounds good to me." Kevin smiled.

"Okay, I'm totally writing with you from now on." he laughed sitting her guitar down and jumping up to hug him. he wrapped his arms around her too. She hugged him tightly and laughed.

"I heard music." Joe said walking in the room.

"Miley was working on a song.'kevin explained. Mile had stopped hugging him, and was just standing next to him now.

"And I was stuck and Kevin came in and helped me figure out the lyrics and now it's finished." She smiled at Kevin.

"Kevin!" Joe said putting his hand on his chest where his heart would be and looking down. "You cheated on me and Nick with...her." He said slowly lifting his head to look up at Miley.

"Sorry, but your to much drama." Kevin joked. Miley laughed.

"I'm hungry what's for dinner?" Joe asked, completely changing the subject.

"Oh, we're going out to eat at seven. I was coming up to tell everyone, and Miles got me all distracted." he said walking out of the room to tell everyone else.

"So new song, do I get to hear it?" Joe asked giving her a puppy dog face.

"I'll pay it for you later, we have to leave in half an hour, and I'm no where near ready." he said.

"Crap, half an hour?" Joe said looking at the clock.

"Yes, so I'll play the song for you tonight or tomorrow." She told him. He nodded and headed down the hall to hi room to get ready. She shut he door and begin to get changed out of her sweat pants and wife beater. She changed into black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that had a silver peace sing on it. She put on boots and then added some bracelets and necklace. She took her hair down from a bun and quickly curled it.

She walked across the hall to her bathroom and put on a light coat of mascara and eyeliner, with some light brown eyeshadow. After her makeup was down she grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. It was seven o five, but she was always a bit late,so everyone knew she wouldn't be ready at seven.

"Ready?" Tish asked her daughter.

"Yep.' She said grabbing a sweater. Her and her mom were the first to to walk out the door, followed by nick and Joe, and everyone else. Miley linked arms with her mom as they walked to the large suv that was parked in their driveway.

"How are you doing sweety?" her mom asked.

"Okay, you?' Miley asked.

"I'm good, its exhausting having so many kids in the house." She said.

"So is that why we're going out to eat, so you and Denise don't have to cook?' Miley asked.

"Yep, plus it's nice to go out as a family every now and then." Tish explained.

"I eel bad for you Nicky." Joe said.

"Why?' nick asked.

"because your girlfriend would rather walk with her mother then you." Joe said.

"She's not my girlfriend." nick said firmly.

"Whatever." Joe said getting into the car.

When they got to the restaurant they had to wait a few minutes before they were seated.They all talked about filming, and jst the stuff going on in everyone's life at the time. They al had fun, and hated to leave, but Noah and Frankie were getting restless and tired, and complaining about anting to sleep, so they decided to head home.

At ten o'clock they were all making their way into the house. Miley was yawning and headed straight up stairs with Noah to put her to bed. Noah for some reason loved Miley to put her to bed. Miley always though it was kind of weird, but never complained.

"Which ones?" Miley asked holding up to different pairs of pajamas, one was blue with stars, and one was pink with hearts.

"Pink." Noah said.

Miley stuck the blue ones back i her dresser and walked over to Noah. She started taking her shoes off and tossed them in the floor. She got her changed in a few minutes. it was extremely difficult to change her when she was sleepy, she didn't help at all. She tossed the clothes she had on into the hamper and tucked her into bed. She kissed her good night and started to leave.

"Miley.' Noah said

"Yeah?' Miley asked yawning.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Noah asked.

"Sure, which one?' Miley asked not really wanting to, but she couldn't say no to her.

"here."Noah said handing Miley a Winni the Pooh Bear book. Miley laid on the bed next to her and read the book to her, even doing different voices for each character. After a few minute Noah had fallen asleep, so Miley gently got out of the bed, kised her cheek, put the book down and quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She turned around and just about bumped into Nick. She almost screamed, but stopped herself.

"Nick, you scared me." She said holding her heart.

"Sorry." he said.

"Come here." Miley said grabbing Nick's hand and leading him down the hall and into her room. She shut the door behind them and let go of his hand.

"Sorry, Noah just fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her." She said, explaining why she pulled him into her room.

"It's cool." Nick said looking around her room.

"So what's new Mr. Jonas?" She asked him sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Uhm, nothing just chilling." he told her.

"Hmm." Miley nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for bed, I'm tired." He said heading for the door.

"Me too." Miley said standing up and yawning. "Nick."

"Yeah." he said turning around and looking at her.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked him. "I have something I want to show you." She said.

"Sure." he said.

"Okay, well goodnight." she smiled at him.

"Night miles." He smiled back and then headed for his room.

Nick's alarm went off at eight thirty the next morning. Him and Joe were always fighting about who had to turn the alarm off. it was in between their beds, and nieghbor of them felt like stretching across the table and hitting the off button.

"Turn it off." Joe yelled, his head stuffed into his pillow, trying to block the sound out.

"I did it yesterday, you turn it off.' nick said laying on his side facing the wall.

"As your older brother I command you to tun it off." Joe said.

"Well as the smarter and more mature bother, i say you have to turn it off.' Nick said.

Nick felt a pillow hit him in the back of the head. he grabbed with one hand and without looking, he threw it.

"Haha missed me." Joe said. Nick finally rolled over and opened his eyes. he was about to turn it off when he saw that Joe was sitting up.

"Your sitting up, why didn't you just turn it off?" Nick asked.

"because it's ore fun this way." Joe said standing up and stretching. he left the room.

Nick leaned over and turned the alarm off, then fell back onto the mattress on his back and shut his eyes.

A few minutes later joe returned with a tooth brush in his mouth, and jumped up onto Nick's bed.

"Joe." Nick said.

"Nick." Joe mocked. He lifted his foot and stepped on Nick's right leg.

"get off." Nick said kicking at him.

"Fiiiiiiine." Joe said jumping off the bed.

"Thank you."Nick said rolling over and shutting his eyes.

"So what are we doing today?' Joe asked.

'I have plans." Nick said.

"What kind of plans?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, just plans."

"With you?"

"Miley." Nick said.

"Oh, those kinds of plans." Joe said with a mouth full of tooth paste.

"What does that mean?'nick asked looking at Joe.

"I don't know what does that mean?" Joe shrugged his shoulder and left the room.

nick tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't, so he decided to just get up.

"Dude, where's the age to perfection shirt?' Joe asked looking through the closet.

"You mean my shirt?" Nick asked.

"Whatever, where is it?" he asked.

Nick though back to the day when Miley helped him unpack, and ended up wearing the shirt home.

"I don;t know, maybe we left it in LA." Nick said. he honestly had no clue here the shirt was, probably in Miley's closet in LA.

"Dude, you have to learn to pack better." joe said taking out a different shirt.

"I think you need to learn to wear your own clothes, and not rely on everyone else to bring there's." nick said.

"So really, what are you and Miley doing today?" Joe asked. Nick was sitting on his bed putting on his favorite green converse.

"I don;t know, she said that she had something she wanted to show me.' he said tying his shoelace.

"Show you what?" Joe said.

"I don't know yet." nick said standing up."Well I'm going downstairs." nick said leaving the room.

Miley turned her alarm of at nine, and fell back asleep until nine fifteen, and was woken by her phone ringing. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey miles." Mandy said into the phone.

"Manderz, I haven;t talked to you in forever." She said sitting up.

"You sound asleep, did I wake you?" She asked.

"yeah, but it;s cool, I was suppose to be up fifteen minutes ago anyway." She said. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to se how you were." andy said.

"I'm good.I mis you though." Miley said.

"I mis you too, that's why I'm coming to visit." Mandy said.

"Shut up, are you serious?" Miley asked.

"Yup, I'm flying out tomorrow, and I get to stay for like five days." Mandy said.

"Yay, I can't wait." Miley said.

"Well I ave to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow." Mandy said.

"See you tomorrow." Miley said smiling. They hung up and Miley decided to get ready.

She took out a pair of light blue shorts, and a grey tee shirt. She headed into the bathroom and showered. She dried off and then got dressed. She dried her hair and straighted it, the put on a light coat of makeup. Once she was happy with how she looked, she headed downstairs.

She saw Nick standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Morning." he replied.

"Where's everyone?" Miley asked. The kitchen was usually packed with everyone wanting food.

"Our parents abandoned us." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I was joking, I have no idea where everyone is." nick said.

"Hmm." Miley said.

"So what time are we doing whatever it is we're doing?' Nick asked Miley after a moment. he shut the fridge and looked at her.

"After breakfast." She said.

"Okay, what are we doing anyways?" he asked.

"Well, I lived here for the first eleven years of my life and I have many many memories, and stories of things that happened, and special places that I want to share with you." She told him. "If you want to hear them." She added.

"of course I do.' He said smiling, happy that she wanted to share something like that wit him.

She smiled back at him.

"Good morning." Mrs. Jonas said walking inside the house carrying a bag full of food.

"you went shopping, this early?" nick asked.

"Nicholas, not everyone sleeps in until ten o'clock." Denise said. Mr. Jonas Billy Ray, and Tish all came in carrying bags too.

Soon breakfast was ready and everyone sat at the table eating and talking.

Miley slipped on her shoes, and her and nick left out the front door.

"So where do we begin?' nick asked.

"Right here." Miley said and stopped walking. They wee only a few feet in front of the house. "This is where I got my first bicycle." Miley said. She stated walking a few feet away from where they were standing. "And this, is where i fell off my first bicycle, five minutes later." She laughed.

"Ha, I remember falling off bikes, that wasn't a lot a fun." he said.

They walked a bit more, Miley would stop every now and then to tell a story, usually about where she hurt herself, or someone else at. They arrived at a big tree tat had a tree house built into it.

"My dad built me the tree house when I was six." Miley said.

"And did you fell out of it?" Nick asked.

"I didn't, but Braison did." Miley said. "Wanna go up?" She asked.

"I don't know, All the stories Ive heard so far usually end with someone falling, or getting sent to the hospital."nick said.

"Shut up." Miley said beginning to climb up. nick followed behind her. Once they got inside the tree house, they sat down on he dusty floor.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"For what?' Miley asked looking at him.

"For showing me the tree house, and sharing all your memories with me." He said.

"Thank you for wanting me to share them with you." Miley said smiling at him. "I really ike hanging out with you." She said.

"I like hanging out with you too." He smiled. "There's no one I'd rather spend my time with." He added.

"Nick." Miley said. "Why are you so perfect?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not expecting her to say that.

"You listen toall my stories about falling off bikes and out of trees, you're nice to my family, you're cute, your sensitive. You don't mind when I get all weird and ramble on about the randomest things." She said looking at him. "Your always sweet and understanding even after I tell you that we can't date."She said. "Why, why are you so perfect?" She asked him.

"Miley I just." He had no idea what to say."I just care about you." he finally said. She thought about her conversation with Joe a few days before, about her and Nick.

"Miley." nick said. She realized she had been starring off at nothing for a few minutes.

"Hmm." She said looking at him. "Sorry i was just thinking." She said.

"About what?' he asked.

"Just stuff, you." She said.

"Good stuff?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "I care about you too." She said.

Nick smiled at her."Come here." he said. She moved closer to him and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. They spent the next hour or so talking and cuddling.

"We should get back home, people will sat wondering where we are." Miley said sitting up.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. They climbed down the steps and began walking back to the house. Halfway there Miley moved closer to Nick and held his hand. he smiled at her and they continued walking.

They walked into the house, still holding hands. Nick stopped the from walking any further once they got about halfway to the living room.

"I really enjoyed today." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I liked hearing the stories, but the part I really liked was talking with you in the tree house." he said.

"I liked that part too.'She smiled at him.

"Hey guys." Mrs. Jonas walked up to them smiling. "Where d you two run off too?' She asked.

"We were just hanging out outside." Nick said. Mrs. Jonas nodded her head and then looked down at their hands. Miley and Nick realized they were still holing hands, and quickly let go. Mrs. Jonas gave them a knowing look, and went on her way up stairs.

A.N.

That was chapter four. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. I love reading reviews, just to let you now, lol. Let me know what you thought, and what you want to happen.

Krissi


End file.
